


（团酷）掠夺

by anxing



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Summary: 春药梗，爱意都掩埋在恨意之下。





	1. Chapter 1

库洛洛盯着手中染血的红色耳坠，思考着。耳边平稳的呼吸让他丝毫提不起兴致。

窗边灯光滚动，映照出大片血染的肌肤。酷拉皮卡紧盯着库洛洛，他的耳坠被生生扯下，耳垂血流个不停。

“不管是什么都是用抢的吗？”酷拉皮卡讽刺道。他狠狠地收紧拳头，念绳的紧缚让手腕磨出了血痕。双臂都被固定在椅后，椅背装饰性的花纹硌得小臂发胀。他盯着那个站笔直的男人，深呼吸一口后，便挺起后背，向椅子深处坐去。

“看来你是不会轻易杀掉我。”酷拉皮卡这么说着，抬着眼梢观察着对方的反应。

窗外夜色无尽，巡视灯机械性的转动。光柱缓缓移动，如潮水般漫上落地窗檐。库洛洛紧闭双眸，在呼吸的吞吐之间，长睫轻轻抖动。冷白的光肆惮地爬上脚踝，游走在胸口，当光柱照亮额头上紫蓝色的十字架时，库洛洛收起耳坠，转眼看回。

酷拉皮卡心下一紧，但不惧于他视线相撞。

金发下的黑眸没有丝毫改变。有色隐形眼镜吗......他缓缓走近，鞋跟击打地面发出的声音，颇有挑拨的意味。

“这种东西还是不要戴为好。”库洛洛威胁似地探出手。酷拉皮卡本能地后退，头却被紧紧抓住。

“不要动，把眼睛睁开。我只是帮你摘下来而已。”

库洛洛一只手取摘，一只手捏着对方的脸颊。皮肤因为柔软挤作一团，金黄的发丝在拇指下被碾展开来。能感觉到，脸颊下的牙齿在轻微打颤。 他轻轻取下眼球上的黑色薄膜，茶褐色的眼瞳在不停地收缩，眼底下有被揉碎了的血色。库洛洛轻挑地低哼了一声，露出久违的笑意。

“正如你恨我一样，我也想让你痛苦。不过首先要好好称赞你一番，能把旅团搞的这么狼狈的人并不多。”他用力揉了揉酷拉皮卡的头顶，像是称赞狗狗或者是孩子一样的动作，过分的亲昵是直指心口的恶意。

酷拉皮卡气得浑身发抖，眼眸红的滴血。他强忍着盛怒，切齿地质问道：“你到底想做什么？别不明不白的卖关子了。”

“你脾气还真是差啊，还能再生气一点吗？”库洛洛倒是爽朗的笑了起来。

酷拉皮卡的情绪扭成了一股绳，卷夹起所有的过往。蜘蛛，单是见到我就难以抑制杀意。如同刀尖一遍遍刻进身体的恨意，似乎进化成了本能。

库洛洛心情愉悦，没做声地上移了视线，转身摆弄起放在地上的钢制小箱。用指尖挖出里面小瓶的透明液体，刚想插进注射器里。却忽然猛地转身，重重的扇了酷拉皮卡一记耳光。

“吐出来。”一丝的迟疑，连呼吸中的一次吐气都没有完成。库洛洛捏起酷拉皮卡的唇口，探进两指侵略性地寻找。

脸颊被撑的鼓起，指腹的形状清晰地突了出来。酷拉皮卡下意识地合起了双腿，口中异物感令人有羞耻心。库洛洛的眉头稍微舒展了些，黏滑之中有固体颗粒流入指缝。他不舍地抽出，惩戒性地夹红了对方的舌尖。

“我们旅团不惧复仇者，所有的恨意都悉数接受。对等关系的话，你这么做还不如你所不齿的盗贼呢。而且还是这么老套的自杀方法。”

酷拉皮卡闭上双眼，听之任之。库洛洛点了点头。

“抱歉，是我让你等太久，原本是只想打一支的，目的达到了就好。现在加到两支吧。”

大概是让人感到巨痛或者是心理上崩溃的药物吧，酷拉皮卡思考着。

现在的情况，念能力被那家伙新偷来的能力封住了，目前还不知到恢复时间。肌肉松弛剂虽然不多，但是大概只能勉强行走。按照我留给手下的线索，要三个小时……不...两个小时就够，他们可以在这时间内赶来。旅团没有人有制药的能力，所以药的来源大概是黑市或者科研所，这方面的人脉我都有，不见得会有多棘手。......冷静下来......现在要做的只是忍耐。

库洛洛饶有兴致地看着酷拉皮卡，对方低着头，金黄色的碎发粘在脖颈之间。汗水一路舔砥，滑落至脊背深处。呼吸渐渐紊乱，心音声大的像是被硬按入耳膜中一样。燥热，情绪难以抑制的上涨。

酷拉皮卡深深地吸了口气，想借机调整下。快感却如电流般急冲脑髓。几乎快要发出呻吟，他紧紧地咬住下唇，轻轻闷哼了一声，脚底难耐地摩擦着地板。

下三滥，结果是这种药吗。

酷拉皮卡心下咒骂道。指尖不自觉地抖动，手背上的锁链磨研般碰撞，声响细碎。淫靡的气氛更浓了。

药效比我想的还要快。库洛洛摸了摸下唇，掩饰了下笑意。当时卖药的人说，如果是用在女人的身上，半小瓶就够用了。不过锁链手的意志力特别强，要达到目的，就不必心软。

某种粘腻的味道飘来，裹挟着燥热的暖意。库洛洛满意的露出上齿，脱下了厚重的外套，在房间内来回踱步。

锁链手的那种性格，天生自尊心强。虽然平时显得理智冷静，但原则上的事情是容易心急的。他大概也没有想过要伪装缺点吧。

踱步声走地平稳，酷拉皮卡却听的焦躁。快感在体内横冲直撞，遗留下来的酥麻感觉如同隔靴搔痒一般。他合上腿夹紧私处，前端沁出的液体打湿了布料，端口的液体与内裤粘连在一起，因为身体的颤抖而微微摩擦着。细密而满溢，难忍的性欲将人拆吞入腹。耳鬓的碎发早被汗水打湿，粘在唇口之间。

库洛洛绕到他身后，用指腹抵住后颈，沿着金发生长的方向挑拨。点火似的抚摸使体内的快感放肆燃烧，酷拉皮卡的腰身痉挛地紧紧后退，呜咽似的哭声逼出了泪水。

库洛洛起了玩心，自己确实喜欢折磨人。

他顺势踢翻了椅子，酷拉皮卡四仰着倒在地上，双腿无力的滑到椅子两侧，被迫大大分开。两腿之间的情况暴露无疑。 少年明显意识到了这种羞耻的情况，两腿颤颤巍巍地想要合紧。仅能使上几分气力的肌肉显然无能为力。

自尊心狠狠地从高处下跌。摔了个粉身碎骨。酷拉皮卡痛苦地后仰了头。心理防线的瓦解和对身体的失控把他逼入绝境。他能做到的只有强忍泪水。

库洛洛对此可没有什么怜爱之心。他用脚尖挑逗着少年的腹下。虽然自己不算精通性爱，但比起一个连手淫都很少做的孩子，还是够用的。

他大概是那种往溃烂伤口里抹盐的人吧。

酷拉皮卡怎么能忍受？库洛洛的攻击招招致命，媚药带来的快感如溺水一般。而库洛洛却连他在水中屏息忍耐的机会都不给，撬开他的牙关，往里灌入大量的盐水。 一切的理智与意识都被狠狠撕裂开了，酷拉皮卡大叫出声。在性欲的生存选择中，他唯一的信念就是活下去。

库洛洛觉得足够了，他解开了念绳。

酷拉皮卡从椅子里翻身滚落到旁边。他蜷缩着身子。整个身体都在剧烈的颤抖。媚药又带来一波强烈的快感，腰身猛地软了下来，本能在下达命令。他笨拙扯开腰间固定服饰的细绳，急切地舔湿了手掌抚慰下身。 

库洛洛踩上那头柔软的金发，用鞋底碾着对方的脑袋。 

“虽然我现在不知道你能不能听到我讲话，但很可惜的告诉你，你的手下不会来救你了。我在走之前就布下了空间类的念能力，他们现在可能还在市里兜圈。”库洛洛只是垂下眼神，连头都没有低。

“你的念能力的话大概会在三天后逐步恢复，至于药嘛……我不是很清楚，看你运气了。”

等下联系下侠客，找个地方汇合吧。这间房间上锁之后，用“隐”消去信息，一周之内都不会有人会发觉这里还有个房间。

至于锁链手，本来也没想今天就置他于死地。

库洛洛下移视线。酷拉皮卡缩作一团，下腹部的快感随着抚慰炸裂开来，疼痛似的噬咬感急切切地爬满全身。原本有些气弱的白肤，被折磨出了淫靡的粉红，连呼吸都是忙里偷闲。

暴徒压榨时独有的优越感，让库洛洛有些得意洋洋了起来。他蹲下身去，想再说点什么欺压对方一番。

他强硬地揪住酷拉皮卡额前的碎发，打破了对方的专心致志。心有嘲讽地想收获少年的狼狈，心音却不留情面狠狠慌张了一下。

眼眸中的红仿佛要灼伤瞳孔，在泪水中流溢，疯狂地想要发光。少年原本的骄傲全部丢盔弃甲，四散奔逃去了。只剩下刻在骨子里的逞强，如今也是微微颤抖地。金发下的眉头烦闷的揪着，脸颊却想要肌肤之亲。撒娇地想要靠近库洛洛的掌心。

库洛洛的眼神黯淡下来，藏在暗处的饥饿感悄悄探出了身。他回应了对方的期待，将手心贴向了少年发烫的脸颊。冰冷与滚烫交融一处，肌肤之亲的温热动摇着库洛洛，他久违的生理需求被骚刮起来。

他的眼神变得凶恶，眼中空洞的黑像是月蚀。 盗贼见到宝物的本能，是强取豪夺。

库洛洛将其拉入怀中。一声不吭解开对方颈后的纽扣。手臂撑开厚重的蓝黄外搭，双手游走在白色的内衬里寻找固定衣服的绳子。酷拉皮卡突然从他的怀中挣脱出来，蓝黄外搭被这举动甩了出去，他反而推倒了库洛洛。

库洛洛的视线忽然被遮蔽住。阴影下唯一的光....是少年眼中的意乱情迷。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w，我写肉文写的好开心。大家如果喜欢，请给我留言啊。我一定会更到最后的。以后有团酷肉文应该也会丢在ao3。

火红眼中流露出来的情欲，是贪婪的渴求。可惜少年实在是对交合之事一窍不通。他撒娇着，将脸贴向库洛洛的脸，对方的脸颊冰冷清爽，他脸上烧着般的燥热好像可以一时疏解。

库洛洛很久没有和别人这么亲近过了，还是这种脸对脸，如孩童般的肌肤之亲。

未等深想，思绪就被强行拉回。他感觉到腹部有只小手在笨拙地抚摸。身上的少年焦躁难安，他找不到自己想要的入口。

酷拉皮卡放弃了，他急需抚慰。随即脱去下半身所有的衣物。把它们压在膝下。

他将发烫的性器紧紧贴在库洛洛冰凉的小腹上。开始耸动腰肢。龟头和柱身滑过肚脐的凹陷处，摩擦的快感是不同寻常的。少年忍住泪水，低低地呻吟出来。他想释放，腰晃地更厉害了。龟头和马眼一直欺压着腹部的凹陷。

库洛洛也很难忍，肚脐这种私密的地方真的很少会由他人碰触。淫靡的气氛和陌生的快感让他有点勃起了。微勃的阴茎，正好砥住了酷拉皮卡后庭的入口。身上摇动的动作停了下来，一阵剧烈的颤抖之后，库洛洛的腹上留下了一滩温热的精液。

酷拉皮卡倒在了对方的胸口上，库洛洛的下巴正好可以抵在头顶，细碎的金发散落在唇口，汗味和洗发水的香味萦绕在鼻尖。他怀里的少年，柔软且色情。酷拉皮卡的脚尖挑逗地摩擦着库洛洛的小腿。少年原本骄傲又执拗的声音，软成了一阵阵如小动物般的呜咽。

酷拉皮卡即使刚射完，阴茎也还是半勃的，他的下身紧紧顶着库洛洛的阴茎。他慢慢蹭着，端口和柱身很喜欢对方裤子柔滑的布料。少年懵懂地用下身勾勒对方阴茎的形状，炙热和坚硬都回应了他。对方的长度延展到小腹。酷拉皮卡甚至被他顶地翘起了臀部。库洛洛觉得自己真是狼狈，他完全勃起了。

恼羞成怒下，他提起酷拉皮卡的手腕，把对方甩到床上。身躯下的阴影完全笼罩了单薄的少年。黑暗以及暴躁的荷尔蒙，压迫感使人窒息。酷拉皮卡模糊地感觉到对方想要吞噬一切的愤怒..以及情欲。

库洛洛双手狠狠钳住少年绵软的手腕，俯下身冰冷地质问道：“你是真的想和我做爱吗？”

探照灯地光猛然照亮那一身漆黑的青年。他俊朗的面容此时的神情如同恶鬼索命，饥肠辘辘的杀意弥漫着。

酷拉皮卡的眼眸弯成了两轮血红的新月，他笑了起来。甚至漏出了稚气的虎牙。脸颊潮红地吐了吐舌尖，轻轻舔了一下库洛洛的下唇。

库洛洛怔住了，现在看来无路可走的人是他。他闭眼哼笑了一下，伸手拿走了床头柜上的润滑剂。

库洛洛抱住酷拉皮卡，像照顾小孩似的脱去他的上衣。酷拉皮卡的上身苍白瘦弱，腹线引导着微微凸起的肋骨。浅粉色的乳晕上乳头硬的发红。随着肺部紊乱的呼吸，汗水急忙滑落在乳尖。

库洛洛气恼地把少年翻了个身。他的心音动摇不已，胯下硬的发痛。他将对方的腰身提地离自己更近了一些，扒开柔软的臀瓣。粉红色的后穴微微收缩着，像是张不服气的小嘴。

库洛洛心痒难耐，他现在就想耸身进去，狠狠贯穿。他加紧了手上的动作，一边抚慰着酷拉皮卡前面的柱身，一边在后庭挤入大量的润滑剂，中指搜寻着后面的敏感点。

一根，两根..库洛洛追加着手指的数量。两指在后庭霸道扩张，指腹毫不留情地欺压敏感点和肠壁。酷拉皮卡尖叫出声，他双腿发抖地蹬着床单，向前探身出去想要逃跑。却被猛地拉回来，追加了第三根手指。敏感点被狠狠欺压，快感炸裂开来。集中猛蹿到身前的柱身上，窒息似地奔逃到端口，却被粗糙的指腹狠狠研磨下去了。

酷拉皮卡简直要哭泣出声，他抓挠着库洛洛的手背，想要他赶紧放开自己。对方毫不理睬，甚至将下身对准后庭，用力挺入，大幅地耸动腰肢。

后穴温热湿润，肠壁因为快感而急切地痉挛。少年的眼泪大颗滚落，床单上留下一滩滩圆形的泪痕。不知是情迷的浪叫，还是精神崩溃，酷拉皮卡终于低声恳求。

“求求你....嗯...放开我...……”

“不行，你光自慰就去了两次。趴在我身上勾引，结果还是要自己先去吗？”

后穴的嫩肉紧紧的绞住库洛洛，肠壁的痉挛在拼命恭维着里面的性器。他挺腰狠插，壁内的凸起摩擦着柱身上突起的肉筋。龟头如强盗入室，粗暴地摩擦着双方的敏感点。快感达到巅峰，可库洛洛就是迟迟不射，只能更加急切烦躁地横冲直撞。身下的少年已经被他折磨的，连欢叫都是断续颤抖的。

还差些什么..自己迟迟不射的原因……

库洛洛轻轻拨弄着身下柔软的金发，看到已经结了血痂的耳垂。他此刻很想...看看对方的脸。

柱身在肉穴里转动了一圈，他将少年的两腿盘在自己腰间。小心翼翼地上滑视线……情欲染透了少年的脸，金色的碎发黏在白皙的脖颈。因为牙齿的噬咬，少年小巧的下唇被磨得涨红。在唇口微张的缝隙中，可以看到下齿和粉红的舌尖。潮红的脸颊上浮着汗与泪，晃悠悠地随着急促的呼吸下滑。库洛洛顿了顿视线，放缓了呼吸，小心地看向少年的双眼。

他的心被剜了过去。

库洛洛感到恐惧，一闪而过的恐惧。熊熊燃烧的红在心里噼啪作响。陌生的情感浮出水面，他显然知道那是什么，但没想到自己如此轻易地被支配了。

他将前额轻轻顶上少年的额头，像是想将蓝紫色的十字架也印在对方前额上一样。

库洛洛低语道：“我会让你高潮的。叫我的名字....要一直叫。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全文酷拉视角

“名字？”

我喃喃道。

脑袋昏胀胀的。意识如同刮过耳边的风，呼噜噜的。混乱成一团。

身体一直都很热，感觉空气都黏糊糊，真的好烦。

恍惚地，好像能听到成年男性的声音。那声音一直在引导，我也鬼使神差的遵从着。

听起来说不上温柔，冷冷地..却有种蛊惑性。

“库洛洛。”那声音回应道。我也痴痴的重复道：“库洛洛...”

刚一开口，后穴就有东西在摩擦进攻，腹下胀胀的。肠壁被顶弄着。很舒服....我夹紧了两腿，想要靠它更近点.....

“唔...”

腹下好烫，是在我体内的那东西。喉咙痒痒的，只是想清下喉咙。刚刚松开牙齿，声音就滑了出去。

“啊...嗯……”

淫乱……色情.....暧昧....这是谁的声音？是我的吗？

“库洛洛..”

好像婴儿学语一样，脑海中只盘旋这一个词汇……这词汇的意义是什么？不知道。我只能想起这一个词...

小腹被入侵的东西顶得满满的。温暖而又奇妙...我好像....很喜欢它带来的感觉。

意识有些沉淀下来了，能感觉到双腿好像被大大地分开了，我的两腿紧紧环着一个温暖紧实的腰身。感觉真好，他的皮肤碰起来凉凉的。

？等等，感觉有点奇怪……

快感移动地快速而激烈，他动得好厉害。我收紧了身体。牙齿间露出嘶嘶的响声。

不？怎么...？好奇怪...？停..停下来...

“唔嗯...库洛洛..”

身体里涌上的感觉是什么？好难过.....我挣扎着想逃跑。却被紧紧束缚住了。那个好听声音的所有者.....结实地抱住了我。

性快感避无可避，我的身体剧烈地抖动，阴茎的胀痛终于一泄而出，

同时的。有暖流涌入了体内。

他也射了.....在我肚子里....到底怎么回事……我在干嘛.....虽然我是感觉很舒服……

胸口传来心音声非常清晰，不如说...在意识模糊的黑暗中，它非常的...令人安心。这是谁的心跳声……

是他的吗？....那个好听声音的？

我慢慢地抬起手，轻轻抚摸那个人的后背。 

他趴在我身上，脸颊贴着我的脸颊。

好舒服.....真喜欢他这样靠着我。他皮肤的味道闻起来凉丝丝的，好像能把一切不安与燥热抚平。

一个冰凉的球体压在左颊上......大概..是....耳饰？

疲累感将原本就模糊的意识揉的更碎。后穴的肉柱轻轻动了 

.......他要离开了吗？....不要...不想你走。我不想失去，这暖洋洋的安定感。

意识被抓弄成乱麻，混沌将一切感觉都染的漆黑。

库洛洛。

库洛洛。

库洛洛......

库洛洛.............

库洛洛？

.........他是谁？

酷拉皮卡惊醒过来，方才甜蜜的爱慕被一股呕吐欲替代。冷入脊髓的恐惧……慌乱感和恨意使牙齿打颤。

自己方才是和仇人做爱了吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道他俩做了多久，下一章大概最后一次了。
> 
> 以下是叨逼叨
> 
> 我cp真好，金发美女真好！  
我以后还要写我cp！


	4. Chapter 4

盛怒狂吼着燃烧，酷拉皮卡身体里的血液像是被愤怒烧干了一般。他浑身冰冷，沸腾的情绪让他颤抖不止。酷拉皮卡本能地收紧了身子，却把后穴的性器吞的更深。

“肏……你....”酷拉皮卡的心脏像是受惊的动物，不顾目地急冲猛跳。仿佛从要喉咙里咳出。

阴茎被狠狠绞着，库洛洛吃痛地皱了皱眉。他挑起眼稍，将方才的爱慕和温柔都轻轻压在心下。审视着少年，挑拨道：“你清醒的好快啊，是靠意志力？个人体质？....还是说.....我的名字？”

库洛洛将他漆黑的眼眸靠了过去。因为生理上的满足，他的黑眸亮闪闪的，好像是有着不错的心情。

一声闷响。酸涩的拳头剧烈地摇晃着库洛洛的视线，酷拉皮卡用尽全力往他脸上揍了一拳。说实话，真的不疼。

“你现在真的是没什么力气啊。这拳头，好像是和我打情骂俏的小姑娘。”酷拉皮卡被他噎得背过气去。他的嗓子很粘，发不出有力的嘶吼。狂怒让他的喉咙发出咕噜噜的声响。

“太卑劣了，...没想到你是一个如此下作的恶徒……你竟然....”

“.....话不要乱讲好不好，是你先我身上蹭的吧？贴着我的脸，拼命地讨好我，想让我帮你。”

虽然库洛洛把自己供上了高位，不过差不多都是实话。

“当我进入你身体里的时候。你不是乖巧地抱住我，甜甜地喊我的名字吗？表现得这么热切，到头来却把责任都推在别人身上？”库洛洛眯起了笑眼，恶意也变得细长起来。

麻木的眩晕感压下来，酷拉皮卡的呼吸如同被噎住了。性欲在他的体内抖动着，前列腺被轻压的快感逼仄着理智。

酷拉皮卡轻轻地呼吸着，随即压下气来，咬着牙嘶嘶地说：“把你那玩意儿.....拔出去....然后滚，越远越好。”

“我为什么要听你的？”

库洛洛伸手揪住了酷拉皮卡额前的刘海，凝视着他火一般浓烈的眼睛。无论看多少次，他都很喜欢。库洛洛歪着脑袋笑了笑，在酷拉皮卡的额头上印了一个浅浅的吻。

“你他妈……”酷拉皮卡还没等讲完，下身就被提了起来，打着旋翻了个面。他像狗一样的趴着，如同妓女一样高撅着屁股。

这个人有意羞辱他。

“库洛洛·鲁西鲁！你再敢...”

库洛洛耸动起了腰肢，后入式能让他的阴茎被吃的更深。雪白的臀瓣吞吐着自己的性器，拔腰浮现，挺腰没入。交合的击打声非常悦耳，小穴滋滋的吃水声如同淫曲的副歌。

库洛洛贴心地只攻击后穴的那一个敏感点，龟头好像噬咬一般摩擦着少年的肠壁。酷拉皮卡几乎要欢叫出声，他难忍地后仰着脖颈，嘶嘶地倒抽凉气。屈辱感和羞耻心让他有呕吐欲。

酷拉皮卡只能不断轻咳着。泪水被逼了出来，聚集成滴，沿着脸颊缓缓滑落。

断断续续，轻咳中带着生理性的娇喘。库洛洛听着酷拉皮卡难过的呻吟。勃起地更厉害了，阴茎又涨大了一圈。他伏在酷拉皮卡的背上，合上眼睑，轻轻叹了口气。开始激烈地挺腰。包裹着阴茎的软肉夹得更紧，肠壁胀胀地开始痉挛。

爆裂般的快感在体内炸开，流窜进脊髓。生理性的泪水停不下来，酷拉皮卡绷紧了身体，脖颈反射性地向后伸展着。射精的命令充斥着大脑，理智变得如同烧干水的锅。

恨意，狂怒，性欲，羞耻心。酷拉皮卡被生生撕扯开。他眯起眼睛，面容都扭曲到一起。像个受尽委屈的孩子。痒酥酥的性欲像皮鞭一样抽打着他，欢愉屈辱的浪叫终究还是泄了出来。

身下的尖叫声流入他的心里，像是香味浓烈的春药。库洛洛的呼吸声渐渐粗砺，快感逐层叠加。如同尖锐的电流在身体里乱窜，生理的弦崩裂开来。库洛洛低吟一声，挺腰深插。将精液都冲刺进了小穴。同时，库洛洛能感觉到自己被紧紧裹住，身下人剧烈地颤抖。酷拉皮卡也射了出来。

“所以...你是因为我射在你里面而兴奋了吗？”库洛洛伏在酷拉皮卡的耳边低喃着，嘴角挂着甜丝丝的笑意。他们的身体很合拍。

酷拉皮卡的后背染上了淫靡的红。他喘息剧烈，身体不住地颤抖。不断轻咳着，漏出嘶嘶的声音。

“....库洛洛...我要杀了你.....”

酷拉皮卡转过头来，钳住库洛洛的脖子。他的红眸要沁出血来。焦灼粘腻的情感肿胀着。发红的指甲陷进了对方颈肉里。

库洛洛却很享受着这窒息感。很久没有这样开心，愉悦如同长着月牙眼的魅魔，在他心里咯咯笑着。

这情感难以描述....是征服欲？施虐心？爱慕？可以肯定，它很畸形。但是不重要，或者说....库洛洛不在乎。

库洛洛掰开酷拉皮卡紧抓在他脖子上的手，嘲笑般地吻向少年的掌心。

酷拉皮卡抖了抖身子，倒吸一口冷气后，凝固住了呼吸。

月光如水般胀满。库洛洛的鼻息轻刷着掌心，黑亮亮的眸子好像无数个清凉的夜。

“团长，你太慢了。我腿都站酸了。”侠客在电话里抱怨道。他还是不免有些担心的。库洛洛笑着向他道歉。

“所以，下一步团长想怎么做？”

“我会先合大家汇合的，能力收集的差不多了。剩下一部分需要你和库哔帮忙。”

“没问题。那我说下汇合地点......”

挂掉电话后，库洛洛摸了摸上衣口袋。他轻轻提起耳坠的链子，欣赏着摇晃的红宝石。光面轻摇反射，流离出细碎的红影。

他想起自己深情吻上金发少年的掌心，对方满脸通红地摆出憎恶的表情。

库洛洛微笑着奔向月色，他从此以后有了一个甩不掉的情人。

对方的生命将因为自己而燃烧殆尽……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ww，完结了。还会有新作的，我脑袋里真的好多梗。  
（所以知道，为什么黑暗大陆篇里面酷拉没有继续戴耳环了嘛！笑）  
欢迎大家来我微博或者lof上面玩。（weibo@ー安幸)我给你企鹅号！一起氪cp啊！


End file.
